narutooriginalsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Madara Uchiha
Madara Uchiha (うちはマダラ, Uchiha Madara) był liderem klanu Uchiha. Razem z rywalem, Hashiramą Senju założył Konohagakure, z zamiarem rozpoczęcia ery pokoju. Następnie po poróżnieniu się z Senju, opuścił osadę. Obaj nie zdołali dojść do porozumienia, jak osiągnąć pokój. Między nimi rozpoczęła się walka o kontrolę osady, która zakończyła się śmiercią Uchihy. W końcu myślano, że nie żyje, a tak naprawdę przepisał swoją śmierć i w ukryciu realizował plan księżycowe oko. Wkrótce całą swoją wiedzę i plan przekazał Obito. Później podczas czwartej wojny shinobi zostaje ożywiony przez Kabuto, aby ujrzeć udaremione plany przed swoją śmiercią. Osobowość Wygląd left|thumb|200px|Pełny wygląd Madary. Madara jasny kolor skóry, długie i kolczaste włosy. W młodości jego włosy sięgały do ramion i nosił standardowy strój klanu Uchiha: wysoki kołnierz, czarna koszula z herbem klanu na plecach i niebieskie spodnie z bandażami wokół łydki. Obok pasa miał worek, w którym trzymał narzędzia shinobi. W etapie dorosłości, Madara nosił tradycyjny strój bojowy swego klanu, a był z długimi rękawami czarny płaszcz, a po zawarciu sojuszu nosił bordową zbroję składająca się z licznych płyt, tworząc elementy ochronne wzdłuż jego klatki piersiowej, taili, ramion i ud. Miał przy sobie ochraniacz na czole z symbolem Konohy. W anime widać metalowe pasy, a także brązowy, sktórzany ekwipunek do przechowywania dwóch mieczy. W podeszłym wieku, Madara był bardzo wyczerpany i wychudzony, jego włosy były cienkie i białe. Miał na sobie prosty, czarny strój i miał trzy grube więzi połączone od kręgosłupa do demonicznej statuy zewnętrznej ścieżki, aby powstrzymała jego życie. Brakowało mu oczu, które przeszczepił Nagato i zastąpił on lewym sharinganem. Gdy Madara odrodził się podczas Czwartej Wojny Shinobi, poza ogólnym wpływem i szarymi, drobnymi pęknięciami na jego osobie, młode ciało zostało przywrócone z dodatkiem repliki twarzy Hashiramy. Po prawdziwym ożywieniu przez Obito, pęknięcia Madary zniknęły, pokazując jego całkowity powrót do życia. Jednak brakowało mu oczy z powodu, że dał je Nagato (a później przejął je Obito). po wchłonięciu czakry senjutsu, twarz Hashiramy na jego klatce piersiowej zyskała oznaczenie trybu mędrca. Po początkowym starciu z ogoniastymi bestiami, Madara stracił prawą rękę, szybko zastępując białym ramieniem Zetsu, a w tym samym czasie odzyskuje prawe oko. Gdy zdobywa staje się jinchūrikim dziesięcioogoniastego, ciało Madary ulega drastycznej zmianie, natychmiast uzyskuje ostateczną transformację. W tej postaci, jego włosy, a on sam staje się biały i zostaje otoczony czakrą, która stabilizuje się w ubraniu z oznaczenia Magatama na piersi i ma ten sam wzór rinnegana i dziewięciu oznaczeń Magatama w rzędach po trzech na plecach. Pod płaszczem, ma czarny strój, czarne spodnie, rękawice i buty. Również ma na sobie ochraniacz na czoło, dając mu wygląd ogólny mędrca sześciu ścieżek. Po wchłonięciu shinju jako drzewo, Madara uzyskuje wzór Tomoe wokół jego mankiety i brzegu swego płaszcza. Podczas walki z Sasuke i Naruto, Madara był w stanie ukraść sharingana Kakashiego, zdobywając komplet oczu, ale skradzione oko nadal ma ten sam kształt. Po odzyskaniu Rinnegana, Madara otworzył trzecie oko, które otworzyło się na czole jak u Kaguyi, składający się ze wzoru trzech Tomoe krąży w trzech pierwszych linii jak oko dziesięcioogoniastego. Umiejętności right|thumb|159px|Madara ściera się z Hashiramą. Madara jest uznawany za jednego z najbardziej utalentowanych i najpotężniejszych w historii. Jego moc jest tak przerażająca, że nawet Tobi przekonał cały świat, iż to on jest Madarą. Był w stanie konkurować z Hashiramą, który w swoich czasach był uważany za jednego z najsilniejszych shinobi. Już jako dziecko, Madara był na tyle wykwalifikowany, aby zabić kilku dorosłych shinobi. W trakcie Czwartej Wojny Shinobi, walczył z Czwartą Dywizją i pomimo wymagań na siebie pokonał aktualnych pięciu Kage. Również był w stanie walczyć na równi z ożywionym Hashiramą kontrolując przebieg walki. Po jego całkowitym odrodzeniu mógł z łatwością pokonać wszystkie dziewięć ogoniastych bestii i łatwo zapieczętował wszystkie. Czakra i Fizyczna Sprawność left|thumb|159px|Madara absorbuje czakrę senjutsu od Hashiramy. Madara urodził się bardzo silną czakrą, nawet jak na standardy klanu Uchiha. Część silnej czakry jest powiązana z jego osobowością, wynika z dziedziczenia czakry swego przodka Indry. Kurama zauważa, że czakra Madary jest bardziej złowieszcza niż jego własna. Jednym spojrzeniem może postraszyć większość przeciwników do zaprzestania walki. Jego rezerwy czakry są ogromne. Podobnie może używać Susanoo nawet, gdy czakra jest bliska wyczerpaniu, zachowując pełną kontrolę nad lisem. Madara wykazał dużą kontrolę czakry, zdolny do wykonania technik na wielką skalę. Po zdobyciu DNA Hashiramy, jego pokłady czakry urosły jeszcze bardziej, nawet w jego podeszłym wieku, był w stanie przywołać demoniczną statuę. Jego poziom czakry jest na tyle duża, że aby kontrolować senjutsu Hashiramy ukradł jego czakrę. Przede wszystkim polega na jego ninjutsu, Madara był również wykwalifikowany w taijutsu. Podczas konfrontacji z czwartą dywizją z łatwością przedzierał się przez setki przeciwników, rozbrając wielu i unikając atakuz kilku kierunkach. Ofensywnie, mógł uderzyć precyzyjnie przed jego przeciwnikiem mając szansę na reakcję i obsezwładnić dwie osoby jego wielkości. Jego tolerancja bólu była wysoka, gdyż on nawet nie drgnął po utracie ręki od ataku dziewięciu ogoniastych bestii. Modyfikacje Ciała thumb|159px|Kopia twarzy Hashirama na klatce piersiowej Madary. Oprócz namnożonej czakry i uwolnienie drewna, infuzyjne DNA Hashiramy u Madary powoduje regenerację, pozwalając mu wyleczyć większość obrażeń w sekundzie. W przypadku utraty jakiejkolwiek anatomii poza jego zdolnością do leczenia, może natychmiast zastąpić go specjalnym materiałem, które stanowi Biały Zetsu. Kiedy ożywiony, Kabuto Yakushi zmodyfikował ciało Madary. Modyfikacje Kabuto spowodowały bladą replikę twarzy Hashiramy znajdujący się na prawej stronie klatki piersiowej Uchihy, które posiadły umiejętności Senju. Ninjutsu Madara był dobrze zorientowany w różnych stylach ninjutsu; mógł umieścić juinjutsu na tyle potężnych celów swoich działań, aby ograniczyć możliwe użycie fūinjutsu wystarczająco silne, żeby zapieczętować dziesięcioogoniastego; poprzez niekonwencjonalne zastosowanie Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, Madara był w stanie fałszywej śmierci, gdyż klon zajął jego miejsce. Bukijutsu thumb|left|159px|Madara dzierży Gunbai. Madara był wszechstronny i umiejętnego korzystania z szerokiej gamy uzbrojenia, w tym shurikenjutsu i kenjutsu, korzystał z kilku wzorów i stylu walki, a nawet korzystał z różnych broni do połączenia. Jego arsenał zawiera olbrzymi shuriken, kama, łańcuch z ciężarkami, kusarigama i ręczne shurikeny. Jego uderzenia mają wielką moc, w stanie rozluźnić uścisk wroga na jego broni z siłą ataku Madary. W obliczu Czwartej Dywizji, Madara umiejętnie wziął i używał różne bronie wroga, w tym włócznie i Naginata, nawet skutecznie władał uszkodzonymi ostrzami szybko pokonywał swych przeciwników. Mógł korzystać z gunbaia jako maczugi, tarczy, a nawet przeciąć gigantyczne korzenie prawdziwej postaci shinju. Madara również używał tej broni jako medium do technik, że pochłonąć i kontratakować tą siłą we wroga. Precepcja Sensoryczna Madara jest specjalistą typu sensora shinobi, który wykazał żywą świadomość w dzieciństwie. Może wykrywać i rozpoznawać sygnatury czakry z daleka, i może skutecznie namierzyć cele. Potrafi zuważyć każdy inwidualny cel, postrzegać ruchy danej osoby i wykrywać wszelkie zmiany lub gromadzenie się w nich czakrę. Z tej możliwości w połączeniu z szybkim refleksem, potrafi skutecznie unikać ataki wroga. Jego umiejętności sensoryczne są dopracowane na tyle, aby określić klan osoby i charakter kekkei genkai, nawet zróżnicowanie gatunków. Dōjutsu Sharingan right|thumb|159px|Sharingan Madary. Madara obudził Sharingana jako dziecko. Początkowo każde oko miało jedno Tomoe, ale dorosłość jego Sharingana nie w pełni rozwnięte i mógł je aktywować niemal bezustannie. Opanowanie Madary przez Sharingana przekroczył każdy inny członek klanu Uchiha do punktu tylko mógł stwierdzić drewnianego klona od oryginału, pozwolił mu zobaczyć i odróżnić czakry. Z Sharingana, Madara mógł umieścić cele w ramach różnych genjutsu po krótkim kontakcie oczu albo sparaliżować ich lub zdobyć informacje. To nawet pozwoliło mu kontrolować dziewięcioogoniastego demonicznego lisa, którego, raz on przywołał, dając mu silne narzędzie do walki. Był w stanie wykonać tymczasowo Izanagi zmieniając rzeczywistość, jak widać, kiedy zaprogramowany jeden z oczów, aby aktywować po jego śmierci, wskrzesza go całkowicie. Mangekyō Sharingan left|thumb|159px|Mangekyō Sharingan Madary. Madara i Izuna byli pierwszymi Uchiha, którzy obudzili Mangekyō Sharingana. Forma Madary Mangekyō pojawiła się jako trzy duże Tomoe z okręgami na swoich wierzchołkach zachodząc na siebie na dnie i otaczając źrenicę. Mangekyō Madary posiadł rzadkie "Proste Tomoe" (直 巴, Choku Tomoe), która przyznała mu jeszcze większą umiejętność czytania i przewidywania ruchów swoich przeciwników. Kiedy jego wzrok zaczął pogarszać się od nadużywania, zastąpił oczami Izuny przywracając swoją wizję i dając mu Wiecznego Mangekyō Sharingana. W tej postaci, jego konstrukcja Mangekyō przybrał połączenie wyglądu jego i Izuny. Madara na pierwszym planie z Izuną, grube proste linie wyginają się na zewnątrz już od spodu. Madara był w stanie wykorzystać swoje techniki, nawet nie mając żadnych oczu. right|thumb|159px|Wieczny Mangekyō Sharingan Madary. Po obudzeniu mocy zarówno jego Mangekyō, Madara mógł używać Susanoo. Nie musiał w pełni objawić go do korzystania z jego użytkowania; tylko z jego klatki piersiowej może wytrzymać Chōōdama Rasengan, i mógł wykonywać ataki tylko jego górnej połowie. Gdy w pełni wytworzony, Madara unosi w ramach Susanoo przyznając mu większy zakres ruchu. Jego Susanoo dzierżyło do dwóch (w anime czterech) faliste ostrza, które mogą być wyrzucane, a następnie utrzymane i zdalnie kontrolowane. Madara może utworzyć również Yasaka no Magatama o różnych rozmiarach. left|thumb|159px|Ostateczne Susanoo Madary z ustabilizowaną czakrą. Doświadczenie Madary z Susanoo pozwoliło mu w pełni ustabilizować swoją formę, powodując jej przypomnienie Tengu z zewnętrznego pancerza, który był niemal nieprzenikniony, który wywołuje jego idealne Susanoo. Jego średnie parę ramion dzierży, pochwie katany, z którym był w stanie przeciąć góry. Zgodnie z Madarą, jego pełna moc ustabilizowanego doskonałego Susanoo był porównywalny do ogoniastych bestii i nikt nie przeżył, aby zobaczyć go po raz drugi. Madara był w stanie kształtować jego ustabilizowane Susanoo jako zbroję którą wyposażony do Kuramy, aby uzupełnić swoje umiejętności. Madara był kompetentny innych technik Mangekyō, lub co najmniej w stanie rozpoznać ich mechanikę już po krótkiej obserwacji. Po objęciu Mangekyō Sharingana Kakashiego Hatake podczas czwartej wojny shinobi, niemal natychmiast skorzystał z Kamui na krótki okres czasu posiadania oka. Rinnegan right|thumb|159px|Rinnegan Madary. Wiele lat po wszczepieniu komórek Hashiramy, Sharingan Madary przekształcił się w Rinnegana. Ponieważ Madara był pierwotnym właścicielem oczów, tylko on mógł wykorzystać je do ich pełen mocy. Był w stanie przełączać się pomiędzy jego Rinneganem i Wiecznego Mangekyō Sharingan. Z Rinnegana, Madara mógł korzystać ze wszystkich możliwości techniki sześciu ścieżek, takich jak ścieżki preta do absorbcji czakry. Również może używać do wykonywania ścieżki deva Chibaku Tensei na masową skalę. Z Zewnętrznej Ścieżki, mógł skorzystać z Gedō — Rinne Tensei no Jutsu i stworzyć łańcuchy czakry, aby w pełni powstrzymać wszystkie dziewięć ogoniastych bestii. Madara może połączyć siły Rinnegana mocą jego Wiecznego Mangekyō Sharingana dla innych technik. Gdy sprowadzony z Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei, Madara był w stanie uzyskać dostęp do wszystkich swoich umiejętności Rinnegana. Dopiero po ożywieniu, że może przywołać i kontrolować demoniczną statuę, zawiesić cele w powietrzu, i wygenerować cielesny niewiedzilny cień, aby pomóc mu w walce, który był na tyle silny, by zbić wszystkie dziewięć ogoniastych bestii. Po odzyskaniu zarówno jego Rinnegana, Madara był w stanie wytworzyć do czterech cieni. Rinne Sharingan left|thumb|159px|Rinne Sharingan Madary. Po wchłonięciu Shinju i będąc bliżej księżyca, Madara obudził na czole trzecie oko, podobne do Shinju, oka Kaguyi, a nawet Rinnegana Sasuke. Potrafi rzucić niekończone Tsukuyomi. Transformacja Jinchūriki right|thumb|159px|Transformacja jinchūriki Madary. Madara zapieczętował dziesięcioogoniastego w jego ciało wkrótce po własnym nieudanym wysiłku Obito. Madara zyskał większą moc niż Obito, i również nie musiał przechodzić początkowego okresu przejęcia kontroli. Stał się szybszy niż Hiraishin no Jutsu i Kamui, a nawet wytrzymały w przetrwaniu Yagai. Jego regeneracyjne moce były na tyle wysokie, aby przetrwać przepołowienie, a wkrótce potem całkowite przywrócenie siebie, powodując deklaracje Madary o nieśmiertelności. W tej formie, Madara może przelatywać i wykorzystywać naturalną energię w celu zwiększenia różnych technik. Co najważniejsze do celów Madary, był w stanie rzucić Nieskończoe Tsukuyomi jak również Shin: Jukai Kōtan. Inteligencja Przez lata Madara zdobywał doświadczenia na polu bitwy doskonaląc swoją strategiczną inwencję. Przy przystąpieniu do walki, może szybko opracowuje szereg podejść tak, że trzeba podejścia okażą się nieskuteczne, mógł przełączyć na drugi. Więcej czasu spędzał przed konkretnym przeciwnikiem, tym mniej potrzeba miał do tej taktyki tworzenia kopii zapasowych, a on w końcu może zarówno przewidzieć, co robią i określają dosłowne lub psychologiczne słabości dla niego wykorzystując. On nie przeoczy żadnego szczegółu w walce, za pomocą podsłuchanej komunikacji i uwagi od ręki przeciwników, aby utworzyć i zweryfikować wszelkie teorie. W dodatku do zwykłej adaptacji, Madara był po prostu wiedzę z wielu różnych osób i umiejętności, co pozwala na indefikację technikę tak szybko, jak one zostały wykonane i reaguje z najbardziej odpowiednim licznikiem do nich. Historia Przeszłość Czwarta Wojna Shinobi: Odliczanie Czwarta Wojna Shinobi: Konfrontacja Czwarta Wojna Shinobi: Kulminacja Narodziny Jinchūriki Dziesięcioogoniastego Atak Kaguyi Ōtsutsuki Dziedzictwo W Innych Mediach Gry Ciekawostki * Imię Madara (斑) można przetłumaczyć jako „plamy”. * Hobby Madary jest sokolnictwo. * Ulubionym jedzeniem Madary jest inarizushi, a jego najmniej ulubionym ikra. * Madara chciałby walczyć z wysokiej klasy ninja. * Ulubionym wyrażeniem Madary jest „pokonać kogoś bardzo łatwo/bez problemu” (铠袖一触, Gaishū Isshoku). * Miał czterech braci. * Jest reinkarnacją Indry, czyli syna Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek, założyciela klanu Uchiha. Kolejną jest Sasuke Uchiha. Cytaty Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Shinobi Liścia Kategoria:Klan Uchiha Kategoria:Jinchūriki Kategoria:Poszukiwani Ninja Kategoria:Akatsuki Kategoria:Martwi